Damas Grifinórias 2: A Nova Realeza
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Uma nova geração de Damas dominou Hogwarts. Mais de quarenta anos depois da Grifinória ter tido sua última realeza, o novo quinteto de beldades venenosas está disposto a passar por cima do que for para ter o que quer. Está anunciada a maior guerra entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos que Hogwarts já viu. E entre Cobras e Leões ninguém é inocente. Continuação de "Damas Grifinórias"!
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Olá, meus amores! Pode parecer chocante para vocês ver a DG 2 sumir e depois ressurgir, mas eu vou explicar... Esse site do inferno deletou minha fanfic por não estar na categoria certa sem aviso, nem justificativa! Eu estou tão puta, mas tão puta que minha vontade era deletar a conta inteira. **

**Mas tudo bem, eu supero... Vamos começar de novo. Bem do comecinho e com muita calma...**

**Eu vou dar todos os avisos de novo, como se vocês já não estivessem casandos de saber... rs**

**Harry Potter não me pertence!**

**Classificação: T (por linguagem levemente ofensiva e cenas picantes, embora não exatamente aquelas que sua mãe acha que você não lê, um pouco mais leve)**

**Notas da Autora:**

**Eu decidi deixar algumas coisas bem claras antes de começar essa fic. Eu peço que vocês leiam isso, porque se mais pra frente alguém vier "MAS COMO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO..." e eu ignorar é porque foi explicado aqui.**

**1 Essa é a continuação da DG, oficialmente. Eu já ouvi muitas perguntas referentes a Maya, eventualmente elas serão respondidas dentro da própria fic.**

**2 Essa fic é conectada diretamente a "Deliciosa Tentação" também. Quem não quiser ler a DT não precisa. Eu vou explicar os fatos mais relevantes aqui mesmo, quem resolver ler não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar. O capítulo que foi recentemente adicionado a DT é totalmente ligado a essa fic.**

**3 Eu escolhi trabalhar com os filhos do Trio Dourado por liberdade criativa. Convenhamos que só o básico do básico foi falado deles. Então eu resolvi escolher essa turma pra poder fazer o que der na telha. Por isso a Dominique é ruiva e a Lily é só um ano mais nova que o Albus.**

**Acho que por hora é isso...**

**XxX**

"_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind  
Memories, sweetened thru the ages just like wine,  
Memories, memories, sweet memories"_

_(Memories, Elvis Presley)_

**Prólogo**

Lily Potter abriu a tampa pesado do velho baú e olhou dentro. Sabia que ali não haveria tesouros feitos de ouro e brilhantes, mas não era o que buscava. Remexeu alguns papéis e espirrou. O quartinho estava cheio de pó e o cheiro de guardado chegava a ser sufocante.

-Lily? Cade você, Lily? –ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe.

Pouco depois, Ginny Potter surgiu na porta

–O que você está fazendo, meu amor?

-Olhando os baús antigos.

Ginny sorriu e foi sentar-se no chão ao lado da filha.

-Minha gatinha curiosa. – a ruiva mais velha falou de forma carinhosa, acariciando os cabelos da filha –O que você achou dessa vez?

-Eu ainda não tenho certeza. –Lily falou, torcendo o nariz.

Ginny riu e tirou um livro do baú.

-Ah, essas são as poucas coisas que conseguiram resgatar dos Potter, os pais do seu pai. –Ginny falou com um sorriso entristecido –Vê esse livro? É o anúario deles.

Lily pegou o albúm que tinha os dizeres "Turma de 77 – Hogwarts" escritos em dourado na capa. Abriu na primeira foto. Era um retrato aumentado e lotado de pessoas. Provavelmente todos os formandos daquele ano, de todas as casas.

-Posso levar para o meu quarto para ver melhor depois? –ela pediu a mãe.

-Claro que pode.

Satisfeita com a resposta que conseguira, a garotinha voltou a mexer no baú. Então encontrou a coisa mais fanstástica de todas: um livro de capa vermelho sangue, com um enorme D dourado na capa. Mas quando foi tentar abri-lo percebeu que um cadeado o trancava.

-Onde está a chave? –Lily perguntou, ja olhando dentro do baú de novo.

-Não tem chave. –Ginny informou –Seu pai tentou por muito tempo, com vários feitiços e acabou desistindo. O que quer que esteja ai, Lily quis que fosse segredo.

-Lily? A vovó?

-Sim, ela mesma. –Ginny esclareceu –Você tem esse nome lindo por causa dela. E o diário também foi dela.

-Então, por que D?

-Hum?

-Se o diário era de uma "Lily", por que um "D" tão grande na capa? –Lily insistiu.

-Talvez seja D de diário. –Ginny deu de ombros.

Lily assentiu de forma distraída, mas não sentiu-se convencida.

-Jantar em vinte minutos, gatinha. –Ginny falou levantando-se.

Lily, ainda concentrada no mistério diante de si, soltou um "ok" distraído e nem viu a mãe saindo. O D não era de diário, disso tinha certeza. Havia alguma coisa ali...

Ela ja ouvira falar sobre alguns feitiços simples que podiam ser feitos sem varinhas. Alguns diários e cadeados eram fechados com palavras mágicas e esse podia ser o caso. Esperava que a outra Lily não tivesse enfeitiçado o diário para ser aberto apenas por ela.

-Lily Potter. –ela falou alto, mas nada aconteceu –Claro que não, esse é o nome de casada dela... –Lily revirou os olhos e então pensou um pouco –Como era mesmo? Ah! Lily Evans.

Nada.

Lily bufou desanimada, então viu o album ao seu lado. Abriu na primeira página, na contracapa, onde percebeu um escrito.

"_Para que Madame Evans nunca esqueça quão maravilhosos foram nossos anos em Hogwarts. Com amor, James"_

Os olhos de Lily voltaram-se para o diário.

-Madame Lily Evans.

O cadeado abriu-se.

**XxX**

**N/A: A música diz:**

**"Memórias, prensadas entre as páginas de minha mente**  
**Memórias adocicadas através do tempo, como vinho**  
**Memórias, memórias, doces memórias."**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	2. Longe do Reino

**N/A: Olá, meus xuxus do mal! Continuo nesta louca empreitada de repostar a DG que esses fdp deletaram do site ¬¬**

**Obrigada por quem redeixou seu olá aqui. Mas vamos ao que interessa né?**

**XxX**

"_Summer's almost gone  
Summer's almost gone  
Almost gone  
Yeah, it's almost gone  
Where will we be  
When the summer's gone?"_

_(Summer's Almost Gone, The Doors)_

**Capítulo 1: Longe do Reino**

-A senhorita Potter deseja mais alguma coisa?

Lily Potter levantou os óculos escuros, revelando belos olhos castanho-esverdeados e as sardas no nariz arrebitado. Olhou o pequeno elfo doméstico ao seu lado e abriu um sorriso.

-Não, obrigada, Pepe.

A pequena criatura fez uma cortesia e desapareceu.

Lily olhou para a piscina de água cristalina e, além dela, a praia onde as ondas do mar batiam na areia com um som reconfortante.

Depois de quase duas semanas loucas em Ibiza nada como um pouco de paz em Nice, na França. Afinal em uma semana estaria de volta à escola.

Olhou para o lado e viu as amigas esparramadas em esteiras, como ela. Na verdade, Roxanne Weasley, sua prima, estava flutuando na piscina, em uma bóia cor de rosa gigante, parecendo uma modelo de revista.

-Você está viva ai, Roxanne? –chamou.

-Mais ou menos. –foi a resposta preguiçosa que a outra deu.

Lily riu baixo e olhou para sua esquerda, onde Dominique Delacour, sua outra prima, lia uma Vogue.

-Algo interessante ai? –perguntou à outra ruiva.

Dominique deu de ombros de uma forma absurdamente elegante e delicada.

-Interessante, a grande maioria. O desafio é encaixar isso no nosso adorado uniforme. -respondeu irônica.

-Eu sei que você consegue, querida. –Lily falou com falsa doçura.

-É claro que sim. –Dominique falou sem tirar os olhos da revista e como se qualquer outra ideia fosse absurda.

Lily revirou os olhos e virou-se para a direita, onde sua amiga Maxine Thunder estava deitada. A morena escultural estava de barriga para baixo com a parte de cima do seu biquini solta e tinha adormecido.

-Acho que perdemos uma. –Lily comentou com Anabelle Roberts, a última delas.

A loira de sorriso travesso levantou os óculos, revelando os olhos azuis.

-Ela passou a noite com aquele trouxa que ela conheceu na praia. –explicou –Não deve ter dormido nada. –um sorriso cheio de malícia.

-Sorte a dela. –Lily falou.

-Se você está se sentindo carente e sozinha querida, é só entrar na casa e juntar-se a festa da minha mãe. –Anabelle provocou –Tenho certeza que em cinco minutos você acha um tiozão para cuidar de você.

Lily fez uma careta.

-Eu prefiro um homem que não tenha idade para ser meu pai, muito obrigada.

-Além do mais... –Dominique falou abaixando sua revista –Tio Harry já surtaria de saber que estamos aqui, imagina se além de tudo ela sai daqui com um quarentão.

Anabelle explodiu em risadas, mas Lily não achava aquela conversa nada engraçada. Seu pai chegava a ser ridículo.

-Bom, eu vou entrar. –declarou, levantando-se –Esse sol não vai me deixar sexy e bronzeada, só um pouco mais vermelha.

As outras riram.

-Eu ja te encontro la dentro. –Dominique falou.

Lily pegou sua toalha e caminhou para a casa.

Passou por uma das salas e ouviu o som de conversa e risadas. As famosas irmãs Roberts, Anellise e Amelie, estavam dando uma festinha para conhecidos.

Dominique estava certa: se seu pai, o infame Harry Potter, sonhasse que ela estava na casa das Roberts ele ia enfartar. Mas Amelie era a mãe de Anabelle e, por sua vez, a loira era a melhor amiga de Lily.

Quando as duas irmãs surgiram na vida deles, quase seis anos atrás foi o desastre familiar do ano, o que significa muito, quando a família Potter/Weasley tinha praticamente um drama por semana.

A princípio Harry ficara dividido entre raiva e alegria com a revelação de que Sirius Black e Remus Lupin tinham filhos perdidos pelo mundo. Aliás, Lily achava que ele estava mais inclinado para a alegria, até que Ted Lupin - o _outro_ filho de Remus - ficou sabendo e decidiu que não queria um irmão bastardo. Harry acabou ficando do lado de seu preferido e tambem optou por odiar as Roberts.

Ele até tentara proibi-la de ser amiga de Anabelle, mas nessa hora Ginny Potter, sua mãe, bateu o pé e disse que ele estava sendo ridículo. O que não era ão, Harry até tolerava a amizade de Lily com Anabelle, porem não queria nem ouvir falar do resto da família.

O que seu pai provavelmente não sabia era que, não só ela e as primas estavam na casa das Roberts, como tambem seu tio Charles estava la. Aliás, ele devia estar grudadinho em Anellise, já que os dois tinham algum tipo indefinido de relacionamento. Tão indefinido que nem Anabelle sabia o que realmente rolava entre eles.

Lily passou a sala e o som de risadas, seguiu pelo corredor que levava aos quartos. Foi quando o viu.

Remus Lupin. O Segundo. O irmão mais velho de Anabelle. Ou "o bastardinho", como Ted o chamava. Apesar de todo o tempo que era amiga de Anabelle, Lily nunca o vira pessoalmente, apenas por fotos. E se ele já era bonito por fotos... Pessoalmente era até ridículo o quão atraente ele era.

Ele era alto, magro e elegante. Tinha os mesmos olhos incrivelmente azuis que sua irmã e mãe. Os cabelos aloirados eram curtos e tinha uma barba rala. Apesar do calor que fazia la fora usava um terno, o que só o deixava ainda mais deslumbrante.

Ouvira histórias de Anabelle, dizendo que, embora Sirius fosse o cafajeste mulherengo assumido da família, Remus era o verdadeiro sedutor. Agora podia ver o por quê.

-Meus olhos me enganam ou a famosa Lily Potter está mesmo diante de mim? –ele falou abrindo um sorriso charmoso. Obviamente, até a voz dele era sexy.

Os dois pararam frente a frente. Lily não deixou de notar como seus olhos escorregaram por ela de forma apreciativa. Não era boba. Ainda estava de biquíni e sabia que ficava bem na peça.

-Então eu estou certa ao pensar que você é o famoso irmão mais velho? –Lily retrucou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ele estendeu a mão e Lily ofereceu a sua em troca. Entretanto, ao invés de um simples aperto, o rapaz trouxe a mão dela para perto dos lábios, seus olhos fixos nos dela o tempo todo. E, como se não pudesse mais surpreendê-la, virou a mão dela e depositou um beijo em sua palma.

Remus fechou os dedos dela, como se tivesse dado o beijo para ela guardar.

-Sou eu mesmo. Um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, senhorita Potter. –ele ainda não soltara a mão dela –Pena não ter tido a chance antes.

-Você é sempre simpático assim com as amigas da sua irmã? –perguntou irônica, puxando a mão.

Remus deixou-a ir com uma risada.

-Só com as especialmente bonitas.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Encantador. Agora se você me dá licença...

-Claro. –ele fez uma curvatura elegante e perfeita –Eu creio que a verei em breve, senhorita Potter.

Algo no brilho malicioso do olhar dele alertou Lily de que ele não estava falando simplesmente do jantar.

**XxX**

**N/A: **

**A música do The Doors diz:**

**"O verão está quase terminando**

**O verão está quase terminando**

**Quase terminando**

**É, quase terminando**

**Onde estaremos**

**Quando o verão terminar?"**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jao**


End file.
